Gain
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. Shoujoai Haruka lost Michiru before, but can she gain her back? HarukaXMichiru. Sequel to Loss, but you don’t have to read it to get this fanfic.


**A/N: Here we go with another fanfic. This is a sequel to an old fanfic called Loss, which sucks in my opinion compared to my current works. You don't have to read Loss to get this fic though.**

**Please R&R!**

**Title: Gain**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: HarukaXMichiru**

**Warning: Shoujo-ai**

**Type: ONE SHOT**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Shoujo-ai Haruka lost Michiru before, but can she gain her back? HarukaXMichiru. Sequel to Loss, but you don't have to read it to get this fanfic.**

- **- -**

**Gain**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

- **- -**

She saw her in a bar, after all those years of separation. She knows the sin she had committed by acting like she did. The short haired woman sighed to herself upon ordering a drink. The aqua haired girl across the bar was looking depressed, still crying over the loss of Yuriko, the girl she had cheated on her with.

Haruka looked across the bar, upon taking a drink of her beer. She saw that Michiru had seemed to deteriorate over the years of their separation.

Things hadn't been the same without her. The tomboy suffered lonely nights, often laying on the bed sheets of white and looking to the side, seeing nothing but the void of air, but longing and fantasizing that an aqua haired princess would be accompanying her in her hours of loneliness.

In order to get a glimpse of the aqua haired maiden, she'd go incognito to her violin concerts and watch her play her songs, which were now only songs of sadness. She couldn't say that she wasn't angry when she dedicated one of her songs to Yuriko.

But still she watched and wished that it were her that Michiru had dedicated the song to.

At night, when she dreamed she would dream of being intimate with Michiru. Hands roaming and lips gently caressing multiple parts of the body. Haruka taking in all of her graceful features.

Dare she admit it?

Dare she admit that she still loved this girl?

After thinking about the aqua haired teen, Haruka walked up and sat beside of her.

"Would you like me to order a drink for you?" She asked.

"I don't mind." The voice said smally.

There was a long silence after Haruka ordered the drink, and the bar tender sat the glass in front of Michiru. The aqua haired girl lifted her head up and took the drink, sipping gingerly from the glass.

"Michiru…I…"

"Oh Haruka!" Michiru cried, hugging the tomboy. "I'm so sorry I cheated on you with Yuriko, and I forgive you for what you've done. It took me a while, but I do. "

"Michiru…" The short haired woman put her beer back down on the bar.

"Please, please come back to me! I need you!" She buried her head in the other girl's chest.

"I'm sorry too, Michiru." Haruka told her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I realized how much I needed you when we were separated. I couldn't think of anyone but you and I vowed to stay single until I found you again. It's been very lonely." She added.

"Same here. All I thought about was you." The wavy haired girl said.

"Oh Michiru, come back to me." The blonde hugged her tightly.

After moments passed between the two, as Michiru's sobs grew more quiet and finally died down. There was moments that passed, which seemed like an eternity between the two.

It was an eternity that Haruka loved. The eternity where you could hold each other forever and you didn't have to say anything to understand how the other person felt.

And the tomboy loved it.

Michiru seemed content now, after crying out years of sorrow and separation into her partner's lap.

After a while, she held her head up and stared into Haruka's eyes.

The tomboy stared back, trying to read into her gaze.

The violinist smiled a small smile.

"Nice to see you smile again."

"I'll only smile for you." Michiru said.

"I love you, Michiru." The tomboy replied.

The two leaned in closer to each other and kissed their first sweet kiss in years.

**THE END**

**A/N: That was short, I know. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please give me some reviews; I'd love to hear from you all.**


End file.
